Display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices have become more and more popular in people's lives. The display device generally comprises an array substrate and a color filter (CF) substrate which are cell-assembled together. In order to improve the display quality of the display device and avoid the problems of reduced aperture ratio and light leakage of the display device caused by misalignment produced during the cell-assembly of the array substrate and the CF substrate, a display substrate comprising both the array substrate and CF structure appears in response to the demand. The structure of the display substrate comprises the array substrate and the CFs formed on the array substrate. As the cell-assembly process of the array substrate and the CFs is eliminated, the problems of reduced aperture ratio and light leakage caused by misalignment can be avoided.